


wednesdays at three

by nicethighs (tostitos)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/M, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Female Oh Sehun, Female Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, age typical weird sexual humor, i'm going to regret reposting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/nicethighs
Summary: in which luhan is a pretty boy who doesn't understand why new girl kim minseok isn't interested, sehun is weak against cute boys but will also cut a bitch, jongin is allergic to girls, yixing invented flirting, and chanyeol is too precious for this world. (aka, the lives of the members of a high school dance club + chanyeol).{a repost from the aff graveyard}





	1. lunch

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm aware xiuhan is a sunken ship  
> this is a fic i abandoned on aff 13974 years ago but i miss it dearly so i'm reposting (if you recognize me from aff, don't ask me about the other exo fics i've abandoned i have amnesia & i don't know what you're talking about)
> 
> reposting 2 chapters at a time (out of 15) cuz i'm editing to make sure they don't sound like they're obviously from 2014 lol

Han slips into the cafeteria five minutes after the lunch bell rings. He bypasses the lines of hungry teens to snag a carton of chocolate milk, directing a flirtatious wink to the girl who was about to have her tray of mystery meat and fries rung up. He digs out a handful of quarters and drops them onto the girl’s tray. He bids the cafeteria lady a good day before leaving the line. It's all a part of their daily routine. No one is surprised by his line cutting anymore.

Ripping open the carton as he finds his way to his usual table, he takes a swig of the sugary milk as he slides into the seat next to Yixing.

“I’d give her a nine.”

“I don’t know, man. A seven?” Jongin says before shoveling half of his meatball sub into his mouth.

“What’s a seven?” Han asks.

Yixing pulls out a small container from his lunchbox and hands it over to the eldest boy. “Kim Minseok.”

“Kim Minseok is a what?!” Han pops open the top of the container. (Yixing’s mom is the best cook. Bless her soul for offering to make him lunch every day). He has half a mind to throw one of his sushi rolls at Jongin for his blasphemy. “She’s nothing less than a thirty. Have you seen her jugs?”

Jongin shrugs. “I like a nice rack as much as the next guy but hers are sort of…intimidating. Plus she’s a little too short for me.”

Han gives the youngest boy a look and plops a roll into his mouth. “Fuck that. I would kill just to bury my face in her tits, those beautiful 34Fs.”

“You know her cup size and yet you wonder why she kneed you in the balls last week,” Yixing snorts, stabbing around his chicken caesar salad, looking for croutons.

“I was merely trying to help adjust her collar when she went all Xena Princess Warrior on me.”

“Don’t lie. You went in for the kill,” Jongin says, mouth full of meatball and marinara.

“You had her entire left boob in your hand,” Yixing continues for him.

Thinking of their dance club meeting last week, Han sighs at the memory of his encounter with Minseok while they were packing up. “And what a lovely moment it was,” he reminisces dreamily, voice airy. “Until she went after the twins, that is.” He shrugs, picking up his milk. He’s not deterred. She hasn’t been here for long yet, give it a couple more months and Minseok will be falling at his heels.

Yixing cheers under his breath when he finds another crouton, immediately popping it into his mouth. “You’re every woman’s worst nightmare.”

“Are we calling wet dreams ‘nightmares’ now?”

“Uh, Yixing.”

The three boys look up at the new, higher pitched, voice. Speak of the devil. It’s Minseok, as gorgeous as ever. Her long pink hair is styled in loose waves over her shoulders and she’s dressed in a loose gray tee (that Han notices is slipping over her shoulder, yum) and black leggings and has her feet strapped into a pair of black wedges.

“Oh, hey, Minseok.”

“Yeah, hey.” The girl looks around the table, awkward tight-lipped smile quickly dropping into a frown as soon as she meets Han’s eyes. Swinging her hobo bag around, she pulls out a folded navy hoodie. “Thanks for letting me borrow it. I washed it last night. Thought it’d be easier to return it here at school.”

Yixing takes his hoodie back, tossing it onto his pile of books and messing up the neat folding. “No problem. You needed it.” He grins.

Minseok smiles earnestly, all gums and shining white teeth. “I’ll see you at practice Wednesday. You too, Jongin.”

Han grabs her bag when she turns to walk back to her table without so much as even breathing in his direction. He sticks his bottom lip out and pouts. “I don’t get a goodbye?”

Minseok looks him up and down before ripping her bag out of his hands and stomping off, wedges clacking noisily against the ceramic tiles.

Folding his arms, Han leans against the edge of the table, uncaring of how it digs into his back. All of his attention is on Minseok as she walks to her own table. She turns over her shoulder, visibly bristling when they meet eyes again and hurries off faster.

“She’s into me,” he lays with a loopy grin on his face.

“Maybe she was before you molested her but I’m pretty sure she hates your guts now.”

Han glares as Jongin but then he realizes something and he turns his heated gaze to Yixing.

Yixing shovels a forkful of caesar-drenched romaine into his mouth and raises an eyebrow at Han. “What?”

“You let her borrow your hoodie. Her body came in contact with your hoodie,” he stresses. “When. Where. Why.”

“This weekend. You know how it rained? I ran into her in town and she was _drenched_. It was like she was a spring break wet t-shirt contestant.” In goes another mouthful of lettuce. “So I gave her my hoodie.”

“Did—”

“Baby blue with black polka dots,” Yixing cuts him off, already knowing his pervert of a best friend was going to ask if he could see her bra — not that he was purposefully looking; he's not into Minseok like that but it was sort of hard not to notice with her boobs right there in his face.

Han stuffs a sushi roll into his mouth and groans but the three of them all know it’s not because of the food.

 

“Why are the cute ones always such sleazes?” Minseok drops her bag to the floor and falls into her seat across from Sehun and Chanyeol. She picks up her thermos of now lukewarm raspberry flavored black tea.

“Lu Han?” Sehun asks and reaches over to pluck the last pepperoni off Chanyeol’s pizza.

“Lu Han.” Minseok nods.

“He’s always been a little…” Sehun quirks a waxed brow that says a million and one things at once. “But he’s seriously been doing the most since you came. I think you bring out the worst in him.”

Minseok rolls her eyes. “Thanks.”

“It’s sort of cute to see him fall all over himself to get your attention, though,” Chanyeol pipes in, her deep voice muffled by her napkin as she wipes her mouth. “He never paid much attention to the girls here except for a little bit of flirting here and there before.”

“But why _me_?” Minseok cries, picking out the cucumbers from the turkey wrap she bought from the gas station convenience store this morning. Really, who eats these things?

“It’s because of your huge bazongas,” Sehun answers, cupping her own, smaller boobs for emphasis. That’s Sehun for you, relentlessly blunt as ever.

Minseok flings a cucumber slice at her, scowling.

“What Sehun means is that you’re smart, you have a nice personality, and you’re super pretty. There’s no way he wouldn’t like you.” Chanyeol’s grin falters when Minseok turns her glare on her. “Unfortunately.”

Sehun snorts and mumbles, “Yeah, sure, that’s what I meant — ow!”

Chanyeol’s fist slips and so happens to punch Sehun in the arm. Minseok stares blankly at the two girls across from her as they wrinkle noses and stupidly make faces at one another, Sehun threatening to quote unquote pull out a bitch’s weave and Chanyeol, always the least confrontational of the three, politely asking Sehun to reveal her true identity as a thirteen year old boy.

As soon as the words register, Sehun’s jaw clamps shut. She raises her hand and brushes her fingers through the blond strands of her pixie cut. Frowning, she stands. “I think I’m going to get some cookies before lunch ends.”

“Good going, Yeol,” Minseok congratulates, giving the remaining girl a sarcastic thumbs up.

Chanyeol picks up Minseok’s earlier thrown cucumber and tosses it at her. The offending vegetable slaps her neck before falling into her shirt. “I forget sometimes, okay.” Chanyeol crosses her arms over her chest.

Everyone knows how Sehun gets about her boyish looks. Minseok hadn’t moved here yet but she heard all of the stories about how some punk Sehun had a crush on last year rejected her because he she wasn’t feminine enough. Sehun gets offended when they make fun of the round unicorn plush doll she sleeps with and gives them the silent treatment for days, that kind of rejection probably ruined her for life.

Minseok nods as she stands up herself. “I’m gonna go extract this cucumber from out of my bra. I’ll see you later.” She glances quickly in the direction of the lunch line Sehun’s standing. “And fix her, please. Or she’s going to spam me with texts tonight about how she’s not a boy and I really don’t want to deal with that.”

 

Finishing off the last roll, Han caps the empty container and slides it over to Yixing. At the same time as he grabs his chocolate milk, he spots Minseok out of the corner of his eye. Mentally patting himself on the back for leaving his books in his locker (because they would only slow him down), he hops up. Jongin and Yixing look at him curiously.

“Gonna head back to class before the rush,” he lies, saying he’ll meet up with them after school before running off after the girl of his dreams.

Jongin props his arm on the table and rests his chin in his palm. ‘Gonna head back to class before the rush’, his ass. As if he couldn’t see that distinctive head of pink leaving the cafeteria. “He could have just told us he was going to harass Minseok.”

Shaking his head, Yixing replaces the container in his lunch box. Han will never learn. “I bet you 10 bucks we find him in the fetal position.”

 

Crushing the milk carton in his hand after downing the remaining couple of sips, Han blindly tosses it into the trashcan sitting outside the cafeteria doors. Turning his head left and right, a wide grin stretches his cheeks as he spots his short, pink-haired beauty. He follows her at a comfortable length with light feet, careful to not alert her of his presence, her shoes making the only sound in the empty hallway save for the excess noise flowing out of the cafeteria.

Examining her back, he notices her shirt has risen and he gnaws at his bottom lip to stop the spread of his grin at the visible pattern of her underwear through her thin leggings. His fingers twitch with the desire to trace her panty line and he can’t stop himself from speeding up to close the distance between them. Coming up behind her, Han hooks his arm around her waist and laughs lightly when she jumps.

“Where you off to, beauti...ful,” he asks, trailing off when he glances down and sees her with a hand down the front of her shirt. If he angles his head right he can catch a glimpse of her…

Minseok shrieks an ear-splitting sound that has Han dropping his arm around her in favor of covering his ears and backing away two steps.

 

“What the hell was that?” Sehun frowns, glancing up toward the doors as she finds her seat again. Slipping a warm chocolate chip cookie out of its packaging, she flicks her eyes across the table to realize they’re down a girl. “Where’s Minseok?”

Chanyeol swallows thickly. “Uh…Bathroom,” she answers. She rises onto her knee to scan the cafeteria, searching for Jongin’s big head amongst the hundreds of other students. An uncomfortable feeling settles within her when she finds him and doesn’t see Han at the table as well. Grabbing her cell from her pocket before she sits down, she sends a quick text to Jongin, praying that his phone is nearby (and that it actually is charged for once). Setting her phone on the table, she curls a hand around Sehun’s shoulder. “Sorry about earlier. But you know I was just joking, right? You’re like super adorable and if anyone should be worried about being boyish it should be me and-”

“Stop.” Sehun holds up a folded hand, cookie held between her thumb and forefinger. “You suck at apologizing.”

Chanyeol gives her a look.

“But sucky apology accepted.”

 

The scream alerts the two boys who simultaneously face-palm.

“I hope there’s another loose garden snake running around and that wasn’t Minseok,” Yixing worries. He’s actually friends with Minseok and he’s only waiting for the day she stops talking to him because of his association with Han.

Jongin flinches when his phone bursts into song, his text ringtone of Sistar's Push Push on full volume. He could have sworn he put it on silent. Thankful that it went off here instead of during class, he retrieves it from his hoodie pocket. He sighs as he reads the message and replies to it with a grimace. Remembering to silence the device, he slips it back into his pocket. “It was probably Minseok.”

 

Chanyeol groans upon reading that yes, Han did go after Minseok. Goodness, Jongin, how hard is it to keep your predator friend in check?

Looking over the taller girl’s arm at the cell phone, Sehun snorts and finishes the last bite of her first cookie. “He never learns. Say, I bet you 10 bucks she busts his balls again.”

 

Quickly pulling out the cucumber — she probably should have waited until she got to the bathroom to get it out, that would have been smart — Minseok drops it in her haste to put a little more space between her and-

“Lu Han!” She plants her hand over her heaving chest. “What is wrong with you? Why are you following me?!”

He raises his hands, palms facing Minseok in surrender. “I just wanted to apologize for what happened last week. It was an honest to God mistake.” An honest to God mistake that was carefully planned out.

She doesn’t seem to believe him either way. “Uh huh.”

Man, she’s so cute when she’s judging him.

“I really just want to be friends.”

“Friends?” She repeats slowly with one of her thick eyebrows raised in disbelief.

He nods. “Yeah. Friends. Like I said, I didn’t mean to…touch you inappropriately. It’s not like I’m super attracted to you or anything.” His chuckle is awkward and pained. “Can we start over?”

Her eyebrow is still perfectly arched and with that kind of expression he can’t tell if she sees right through him or not. He at least needs her to forgive him because if she doesn’t he can kiss all of his chances with her goodbye.

Minseok cocks her hip and flips her hair over her shoulder. She really doesn’t like Lu Han, has no reason to, because he hasn’t shown her that he has any redeemable traits and he obviously has no respect for women. “Okay.”

“Look, I swear I— Okay? Did you just say ‘okay’?”

“Yeah. I don’t exactly believe that you aren’t interested in me but you apologized so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.” She shrugs.

The end period bell rings and the both of them glance down the hall where kids are starting to pour out of the cafeteria.

Running a hand through his hair, Han eyes her sheepishly and rubs at the back of his neck. “Can I walk you to class?”

She starts to walk away and without turning over her shoulder replies, “Sure.”

He cheers mentally, pumping his arm behind Minseok’s back. Quickly catching up with her, he walks with her in the direction of her next class, knowing where it is because his locker is right outside the classroom. She doesn’t say anything to him on the way and he struggles to find something to talk about.

“So, uh, your underwear is cute. Hello Kitty, right?”

 

“You thought she was going to knee him again too?” Yixing glances at Sehun who is grumbling as she rips a ten from out of her sock.

“Yeah,” she huffs, narrowing her eyes at a high-fiving Chanyeol and Jongin while she stamps her foot back into her sneaker. “Hey, beanpole, take your money.”

“Better luck next time, eh?” Chanyeol pats the blond on the shoulder encouragingly as she snags the bill and turns away from the other four to stuff it in her bra in case Sehun tries to steal it back.

“Whatever. Now I can’t get bubble tea after school like I wanted to.” Sehun pouts.

Yixing perks up, eyebrows raised. “I was sort of in the mood for bubble tea today. I could spot you if you want.”

“Don’t do it, Yixing. She’s like a stray cat. She’ll never leave if you offer her bubble tea,” Chanyeol warns, yelping when Sehun aims a kick at her ankle.

Sehun looks up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, a distinct change from her usual I-don't-give-a fuck-look. How could he say no to that? “I wouldn’t mind,” he says, unable to resist a small smile she's when beaming at him like he just made her biggest dreams come true.

“You say that now.” Chanyeol laughs and dodges another kick.

“You guys, this is really not the time. I can't feel my face and I think I’m starting to go blind in my left eye,” Han whines, cradling the left side of his face.

The other four blink at him as if suddenly remembering his presence in the nearly empty hallway with them.

“Your locker is next to Jongin’s right?” Yixing turns back to Sehun who nods. “I’ll meet you there once school is out.”

“C’mon, Hun, the late bell should ring any minute now. I don’t need Mrs. Park on my ass again,” Jongin says and wraps his hand around Sehun’s arm, dragging her away from Yixing.

Chanyeol barely spares a glance at them. “Guess we should get going too, Yixing.”

“I really hate how the music wing is on the other side of the school.”

“Right? I don’t know how they expect any of us to make it there on time.”

Sighing, Han turns to take his books from his open locker as best he can with one hand trying to knead feeling back into his face.


	2. girl's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls have a slumber party and jongin experiences too much trauma in one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is honestly so 2014

“Kim Minseok!” Chanyeol screams as she’s dragged away from the television, Minseok’s hand wrapped around her ankle. Her PS4 controller falls from her hands and bounces atop a pillow.

Minseok’s laugh, while maniacal, is still soft and sweet-sounding -- the perfect bitch -- as she easily and one-handedly hauls Chanyeol meters away from the television. Dropping Chanyeol’s leg, she sprints back to finish the game with her fingers flying skillfully over the buttons.

Chanyeol scrambles for her controller but as soon as she gets it into her hands she hears the damning sound of the announcer’s ‘ _finish her_ ’ and she can do nothing but watch as Minseok’s Mileena rips off the head of her Sheeva and devours her face. Groaning, she flops face-first into the oceans of blankets and pillows they set up in her basement.

“Ey, Chanyeol, guess what?” Minseok teases, nudging at the taller girl’s lifeless form with her painted-pink toenails. “You’re a loser.”

Chanyeol mumbles something into a pillow.

“What I miss?” Sehun asks upon returning to the basement from the bathroom, wiping her wet hands on the front of her avengers t-shirt that she found on a clearance rank in the men’s section of Wal-Mart.

“I just whooped Chanyeol’s assss,” she says, extending the‘s’ in an excited hiss.

Sehun raises an eyebrow and looks back and forth between Minseok’s smug grin and Chanyeol’s wonderful imitation of a wooden board. “Barbarians,” she scoffs. “And I thought _I_ was the tomboy.”

The other two girls are smart enough to not make comment.

Minseok presses a button to start another match. “Get up, Yeol. I’ll give you another chance to save your dignity.”

 

Jongin raps his knuckles on the door of his neighbor’s house. He rocks back on his heels, a yawn breaking free as he waits outside in his green plaid pajama pants, a white tee with a small hole under the left armpit, and his sandals.

Shuffling his right foot against the cement porch, he glances up when he hears the door peel open.

“Jongin.” Chanyeol blinks.

Jongin briefly looks her over, mostly unaffected by seeing the girl in a tank top and a pair of women’s gym shorts that showcase her never-ending legs. It’s not like this is something he hasn’t seen before. After all, he’s lived next to her for the past...forever. Their mothers never get tired of bringing up how they used to bathe together when they were infants.

He smiles. “Hey, I was--”

“Is it the pizza guy?” Sehun pops out from behind Chanyeol. Her face falls when she locks eyes with him. “Oh, hey, Jongin.” She waves halfheartedly before disappearing again.

Jongin can’t help but watch her go, face a light pink. “Sehun doesn’t have on pants,” he observes, unsure how he’s going to erase the image of Sehun in an oversized t-shirt that probably would have covered the back of her Iron Man boxer briefs if it wasn’t for her whale of an ass.

Chanyeol turns around with a laugh as she tells Sehun to pull her shirt down (although it's too late since he's _already seen her_!)

“She’s trying to seduce the pizza guy and get the pizza for free.”

“Why-” Jongin stops himself. “Actually, I don’t want to know.” He hears Minseok yell out a ‘hi, Jongin!’ from inside the house. “I just thought I’d check up on you since our parents are doing their monthly old people bowling night. I didn’t know you had the girls over.”

“Yeah, we’re having a girl’s night. You can come in if you want,” she invites as if that doesn’t ruin the purpose of girl’s night.

“Nah, I’ll pass.” He starts to head back across the yard to his own house. “Have fun.”

“I’ll see you Monday,” Chanyeol yells after him.

He lifts his hand in a wave.

 

The pizza arrives fifteen minutes later and Chanyeol pays for it while Minseok restrains Sehun (read: sits on Sehun while she screams bloody murder to be let go so she can ‘work her magic’).

“Fuck, why are you so heavy?” Sehun complains as soon as Minseok gets off of her after Chanyeol shuts the door with three pizza boxes in hand. “I think you broke my ass.”

Minseok laughs at the youngest girl’s exaggerations. She slaps Sehun’s butt. “Still looks good to me.”

Sehun stares at her before darting off to the kitchen, screaming, “Yeol! I think Min’s turning into Lu Han! She and the pretty boy must be a perfect match.”

“Oh Sehun! How dare you insult me like that!”

 

Han sneezes, gaining the attention of his parents.

“You’re not getting sick, are you?” His mother asks from across the table.

Narrowing his eyes at his steak, he shakes his head. “Someone just called me pretty,” he growls under his breath.

“What was that, dear?”

“Nothing, mom."

 

Jongin regrets the facebook message as soon as he starts it.

 **jongin:** ive seen more of sehun’s nicki minaj ass than i need to  
**yixing:** what  
**jongin:** chanyeol’s having a sleepover  
**luhan:**...  
**luhan:** ur shitting me  
**luhan:** u better be shitting me, kim jongin  
**jongin:** no really doe  
**luhan:** and ur telling us this instead of takin pics of minseok whyyy  
**yixing:** how do you know minseok is there?  
**luhan:** those 3 are always together. they're like a fucking clan of meerkats  
**jongin:** wtf ??  
**yixing:** meerkats  
**luhan:** shut up. watching animal planet  
**yixing:**  /meerkats/  
**luhan:** fuck off yixing  
**luhan:** i’m for serious jong i need pics of minseok  
**luhan:** for science  
**jongin:** damn dude. talk about desperate  
**yixing:**  /science/  
**jongin:** i don’t get anything out of this but min’s foot up my ass if she catches me  
**luhan:** don’t be a punk n do it  
**yixing:** don’t do it  
**luhan:** i’m the oldest. i win

 

“Uh, how’d the thing with the pizza guy work?”

Sehun stares at Jongin blankly before throwing her head back with an obnoxious groan and directing her attitude toward Chanyeol. “There is a penis sitting in your basement in the middle of girl’s night. And it’s trying to talk to me.”

“Okay, Sehun, I mean, I guess we aren’t friends or anything.” Jongin rolls his eyes. He leans back on his hands.

Minseok laughs from where she’s sprawled out on the floor and Jongin glances at her. Han would be in heaven if he were here. Minseok’s hair that usually falls to below her shoulder blades is pulled up in a messy half bun, half pony type thing and she has on a pale violet nightgown that barely extends to her mid-thighs and that shifts easily with each move of her legs. He tries not to look at her, though, because Minseok is really sweet -- and really scary -- and he knows the crap she goes through which makes him feel like a complete jackass for actually contemplating doing this for Han.

"Be nice to the poor guy, Sehun. He probably feels just as awkward," she says, shooting Jongin what is supposed to be a comforting smile.

"Then why is he here?" Sehun asks pointedly.

"I realized I had to cook dinner for myself and you guys had pizza. The choice was obvious," Jongin pitches in, lying smoothly, and Sehun turns to him with a look that says she wasn't looking for his input. He shrinks back a bit in fear. This is why he has girl issues: because these are the chicks he hangs out with.

"Well then get the pizza and go."

"Sehun," Both Chanyeol and Minseok scold lightly.

"What?" Sehun heaves a sigh. "He could at least massage my feet or let us dress him up but all he's doing is sitting there and adding to the testosterone in the room. On girl's night. On the one day during the month where I fully embrace my womanhood."

Jongin snorts. "Beautiful speech."

Sehun stares at him and Jongin fidgets under the attention only to realize that Chanyeol and Minseok are staring at him as well.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

 

It's during a commercial break that Han gets a phone call.

"Whaddya want," he greets, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"You are dead to me," is all Jongin says before the line cuts off.

Han removes the device from his ear to look at it, bewildered. Shrugging, he drops it onto the cushion next to him, prays it won't get eaten by the couch, and devotes all of his attention to the television.

 

"We have to take a selfie," Chanyeol squeals, looping her arm through Jongin’s and pulling him flush against her side.

"No."

"Now you're making good decisions." Sehun grins as she gets on the other side of Chanyeol.

"No," Jongin repeats. Isn't this enough humiliation? Why do they need a picture? He blushes when Minseok positions herself on his open right side. He's not into her but that doesn't mean her body pressed up against his doesn't mess with his hormonal teenage brain.

"It'll be fun, Jongin. Don't worry.  No one else will see it," she says.

"But-"

Chanyeol holds up her phone and angles it to get them all in the frame. "Say cheese!"

"Jongin, I swear to god if you don't smile, you will regret opening your eyes the day you were born," Sehun threatens through her teeth as she grins for the picture.

"I'm taking it!" Chanyeol warns as she presses the button.

Jongin smiles. There are rilakkuma clips in his hair and make-up on his face and they fit his broad shoulders into one of Chanyeol's old nightgowns and he is completely unhappy but he smiles.

 

Han usually doesn't like Mondays because Mondays mean he probably didn't finish his homework but this Monday is starting out pretty damn good.

"What's this? You actually did it?" He looks from the flash drive in Jongin’s hand to his face, his eyes wide with disbelief. What he said in the Facebook message was a joke. He didn't actually think Jongin was stupid enough to go through with it. Even Han himself wouldn't dare creep on Minseok like that and he's pretty daring (read: stupid) when it comes to hot girls.

Jongin nods, a hundred years worth of exhaustion in his face.

Han tries not to take the drive too eagerly. "Shit, dude, I guess I owe you something pretty big."

Shaking his head, Jongin hoists his bookbag up on his shoulder when it starts to slip. "Don't worry about it."

The Chinese boy makes a face. He's serious about returning favors. "What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? You took pictures of Minseok _half naked_ for me. That was a suicide mission." He glances at the drive. "She _was_ half naked, right? Because if she wasn't this has no use to me."

"Just…don't worry about it." Jongin waves as he turns to head to his own locker before classes start.

Shaking off Jongin's weirdness -- he's always too sleepy to function properly in the mornings -- Han tosses the flash drive on the top shelf of his locker and continues to hunt for the pencil he remembers throwing into his bookbag before he left the house.

"Han."

Perking up at the delicate voice, he peeks around the open door of his locker. "Hey, beautiful." He smirks and closes his locker to lean up against it. He can borrow a pencil from someone in homeroom.

Minseok starts to roll her eyes before she catches herself. She bites her lip, hands clutched around the strap of the hobo bag she uses to carry her books. "I have something for you."

"Huh?" His attempt to look cool dissolves into one of confusion and he straightens up.

"Close your eyes first," she instructs.

He does so immediately, mind whirring with possibilities. Is she going to kiss him? He grins at the thought before schooling his face. She can't kiss him properly if he's smiling.

His eyes snap open when a heavy pain shoots through him and his hands fly to his crotch as he sinks to his knees. He thinks can hear the dying screams of his sperm as they perish from the intensity of her kick. There go all of his future children. "Baby, why?" He tilts his head to look at her pitifully, his voice a hoarse whisper.

She sniffs and turns up her nose. "Thank Jongin for telling me what you wanted him to do."

"It was a joke," he wheezes.

"You can keep the pictures, though, since you'll never have the real thing. I took them with your hormones in mind so you're welcome."

He watches her walk off, unable to do much else. Other students pass and stare at him on their way to their respective classrooms. The bell for homeroom to start rings as he's curled up in the hallway. He has no idea how he's supposed to explain to his homeroom teacher why he wasn't present.


	3. nurse's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luhan is...luhan and runs into minseok in the nurse's office

Han walks into the nurse’s office, holding a paper napkin around his finger. For what reason did he sign up for a cooking elective again?

“Hey nurse lady, I need a —” He shuts his mouth when he gets a look at the room, noticing the absence of the nurse and the only pink-haired girl in the school asleep on one of the cots sitting on the far side of the room. He frowns. He was wondering where she was when she didn’t show up for history class.

He starts to walk over to her but the pain in his finger resonates through his hand. Right. He should probably take care of himself first. Rummaging through the nurse’s drawers — she should really have these things labeled — he finds the one filled with rows of bandages of various sizes. Picking one out, he moves into the bathroom to wash the cut out, wincing when the water hits the injury. Turning off the tap, he tears open the bandage and wraps it around his finger.

Yeah, he’s never cooking ever again.

He glances at the door after he walks out to Minseok’s bedside, expecting the nurse to come in while he’s sliding over a chair. Minseok is gorgeous even in her sleep with her lips parted slightly and her hair falling messily into her face. Brushing her hair out of the way, he smiles when she whines and scrunches up her nose cutely. She’s always so head-strong, always glaring at him or showing some other kind of displeasure at his entire existence. It’s nice to see her so relaxed for once. Admiring her face, he fixes his gaze on her lips, biting his own. God, he wants her like he's never wanted anything or anyone before.

He sends a quick glance to the door again. He should probably get back to class before the nurse shows up or before his culinary teacher wonders why he’s taking so long.

But one kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“It’ll just be my little secret,” he whispers to himself, wetting his dry lips as he leans in. Her lips are soft and perfect and he sighs against her mouth. The day she kisses him willingly is the day he dies of extreme happiness.

He backs off before he accidentally wakes her up and gets himself killed. Stealth mission complete, return to headquarters. Standing, he kicks the wheeled chair in the general direction he took it from. Checking his pockets for his hall pass, he turns to leave the room, jumping when he runs into the nurse.

“Did you need something?” She asks, fluttering behind her desk.

“Bandage.” He lifts his finger. “Hope you don’t mind me taking one.”

She shakes her head. “If that’s all, head back to class.”

  

“She’s going to castrate you and then shove your penis down your throat,” Yixing prophesies once Han finishes telling his story about what he did last period, biting into the apple he stole from the cafeteria earlier. “And then she’s going to decapitate you and sell your detached head-penis combo as some sort of new-age art sculpture.”

Han narrows his eyes at Yixing. “Stay away from Minseok,” he says dryly. “I don’t need her getting any ideas. She already abuses my no-no zone enough as it is.”

“And whose fault is that?” Yixing sings, taking another bite of his apple.

Han shrugs. “All I’m saying is, if she comes at me with a knife and wins, I will cockblock you from beyond the grave until you die a death as pitiful as mine.”

Yixing snorts. “What if she woke up when you were doing it and pretended to still be asleep so that she could catch you off guard and sell your dick to cannibals?”

“I will hang you from the flagpole by your balls. Stop saying shit to scare me.” Han mumbles loud enough for Yixing to hear, barely avoiding bumping shoulders with another student.

They stop a short distance away from Yixing's sociology classroom. Yixing shifts his books in his arms. “I’m just being rational. I’ve never met someone with such shitty luck as you have before.” He glances at his watch and, upon looking up again, notices Minseok approaching them from over Han's shoulder. “May the odds be ever in your favor, my friend,” he says as he walks backwards to the door of his classroom a couple of feet away.

Han frowns as Yixing slides into his classroom with a strange smile on his face. Are _The Hunger Games_ references still a thing?

“Hey.”

Han jumps and immediately covers his crotch. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t me,” he rushes out, staring at Minseok with crazed eyes. He’s been on edge all day, waiting for Minseok to hunt him down, and Yixing’s words just now weren’t any help. Plus how long was she behind him?

She cocks an eyebrow, confused. Maybe she hit him too hard last time. “I just wanted to know what I missed in history. I felt light-headed earlier so I was in the nurse’s office,” she explains.

Han blinks once. “Oh.” He moves his hands to his sides, no longer defensive.

“Did you do something that would warrant me hitting you?”

“No,” he says much too quickly but she doesn’t seem to think much of his odd behavior. Good. There’s no way he’d be able to explain stealing a kiss from her when she was asleep in the nurse’s office. He doesn’t think it’s that big of a deal but, knowing her she’d really take him out like the lightweight boxing champ she is on the inside.

She eyes him strangely before averting her gaze to the emptying hallway. Whatever. She doesn’t have time for this. She doesn’t want to be late to her last class. “So, history?”

"Oh, right," he laughs and scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. “We just reviewed for the test tomorrow. I already put my notes in my locker but I could, uh, give them to you after school if you want.”

“Really? You don’t have any weird Han hearts Minseok bullshit in the margins you don’t want me to see?” She teases, giggling to herself at the thought.

Did she just laugh while talking to him? Something inside Han gushes profusely. “I could scribble some in if you’re into that kind of thing.” Leaning against the wall, he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

Minseok snorts at the returned joke and punches him in the shoulder. “Meet me at my locker later.”

Rubbing at his now sore shoulder — god, she’s heavy handed — he nods.

She walks off to her next class before the bell rings and he heads to his own. As soon as he finds his seat in the middle of the classroom, a sudden realization hits him.

Did he really get away with kissing her? Thinking about his success, he stares unseeingly with his mouth hanging open.

“Are you okay, Han?” Joonmyun asks he slides into his seat next to him.

"I'm alive?" He whispers to himself and jumps up to pat himself down, confirming his being unharmed. “Holy shit, I’m still alive!”

“And we’re all so happy that you are, Han.” The physics teacher sighs. “Sit down so I can start class and mind your language.”

Rejoining reality, Han looks around the classroom to see a few eyes on him. “Sorry, dude,” he laughs. “Continue.” He drops into his seat and moves his books to the corner of his desk for when he’ll inevitably get bored and decide to take a nap.

“Something good happen?” Joonmyun asks, pulling out a piece of paper to use for notes.

Han leans back on the two rear legs of his chair and looks at Joonmyun with a broad grin. “You have no idea.”


	4. wednesdays at three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the horizon you can spot the dance club in their natural habitat

Sehun drops her duffle bag next to the vertical fan and plops down beside it after she toes off her shoes. Back pressed against the wall, she pulls the bag into her lap and rummages through it for the pair of grey sweatpants she always dances in. Finding them, she tosses her bag to the side and gets to work on the button and the zip of her jeans.

“Hey, Hun, do you know where—” Jongin glances over his shoulder at her only to catch her with her pants halfway down her legs and turns back to face the other way, lifting his iPad to cover his eyes. “Can you please get changed in the bathroom one of these days?”

Scoffing, Sehun kicks her feet out of her pants and wiggles into the sweatpants, all while sitting down. “I do this every week.”

“That’s exactly my point,” he squeaks. He may think of Sehun as a bro most of the time but she’s still a girl. Even though school is over a teacher can still come in and get the wrong idea _._

“And _my_ point is that you should be used to it by now.” She knocks on the wall behind her three times — her signal that she’s done. “So what did you want?”

Jongin sighs as he lowers the iPad and turns back around to frown at the shameless girl. “Do you know where we left the plug to the speakers?”

Sehun blinks at him once, looking at him like he’s more insignificant than the bits of gum on the bottom of her right shoe. “No.” She then pulls out her phone to ignore him until the rest of the crew shows up.

“Of course not,” he mumbles to himself. Setting his tablet atop the speakers, he looks around the radio and through the one cabinet in the room.

“You two are the worst pair of best friends I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Sehun tears her eyes away from her _otome_ game — if she can’t score a boyfriend in real life, she may as well go after the hot anime boys — to smile at Yixing as he claims his own space along the back wall for his stuff.

Yixing returns the smile with a (really cute) smile of his own before chuckling. “Seriously, though, it’s always so quiet and tense when you two are together.”

“She abuses me,” Jongin accuses at the same time Sehun says, “He’s weak.”

They both point at each other and exclaim, “See!”

Shaking his head, Yixing walks over to Sehun and wordlessly sets down a plastic cup of lychee boba by her legs before wandering over to Jongin and asking what he’s looking for.

Flicking her gaze between the drink and Yixing’s back, Sehun sits down her phone to pick it up and curl her lips around the straw. He’s usually setting up the audio before the rest of them show up (which is why neither she nor Jongin know where a damn thing is). Is this why he was so late? Did he go out to buy her bubble tea? She absentmindedly gnaws on the straw as she watches Yixing retrieve the cable Jongin was looking for and she blushes.

Yixing was already on her ‘this bitch is cool peoples’ list. She might have to create a ‘this bitch is a potential husband’ list just for him.

“Where are Han and Minseok?” Jongin asks after hooking up his iPad and turning on GFriend.

“Does anyone have anything to eat? I’m starving,” Minseok groans as she walks into the room in a tank top and a pair of lime green yoga pants.

Speak of the devil. All of them chime out their hellos.

“I have like two or three granola bars in my bag,” Jongin says, heading to his bag to get them.

Minseok meets him over by his things and smiles at him gratefully as he hands her one. “Bless your soul.” She immediately rips open the packaging and bites off a chunk.

“Minseok, have you seen Han?” Yixing asks.

She hums around her mouthful of granola and chocolate and turns around to notice she came in alone. Lifting a finger, she excuses herself and leaves.

Yixing frowns. "Uh, okay?"

A minute and a half passes before she comes back, her hand in Han’s as he stumbles into the room behind her.

The other three quickly notice his wide, distant eyes and inability to walk by himself. Sehun snorts, Jongin rolls his eyes, and Yixing raises an eyebrow.

Typical Lu Han.

“What happened to him?” Yixing makes the decision to ask when it seems like no one else will.

“I ran into him outside the girl’s bathroom after I finished changing and my reflexes kicked in.” Minseok lets go of Han’s hand and continues munching on her granola bar. “I felt bad for accidentally punching him so I asked him if he wanted to go out to eat with me after this. I thought he was following me but I think he’s broken.”

Sehun says what both Jongin and Yixing are thinking. “All he heard was ‘go out with me’.”

Jongin really wants to dance but their club president is in a love-induced comatose state. “Hey, Minseok?”

She blinks up at him. “Hm?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Han snaps his head to glare icily at the youngest boy and draws Minseok into his arms possessively protectively. “Kim Jongin, I will end your life and your next ten lives.”

 _Works every time._ He even adds on a life for each time Jongin uses that trick.

“Ladies and gentlemen, he’s back.” Sehun claps slowly. “Now, can we get started?”

"Wait, I have an announcement to make before- Jongin you have something to teach right?" Resting his chin on Minseok's shoulder, Han looks to Jongin for confirmation before continuing. "We finally got a date set for our annual dance production."

"They actually gave a set date months ahead of the actual thing," Yixing marvels. "Last year they told us the date three weeks before the show."

"Han, can you let me go?" Minseok pats the arms that are still wound around her waist.

"What? Sorry, I don't speak rejection," Han declines as he squeezes her tightly. "But yeah, it's gonna be the last week of March so we have plenty of time to get ready. Ms. Lee said she was already working on things the actual dance classes could do."

Sehun slurps noisily at her boba. "Is that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jongin claps. "Well, I prepared a couple dance," he says, starting their practice for the week.

Han whoops and Minseok groans, sinking into his chest and dropping her head back against his shoulder in resignation.

This is going to be the longest practice of her life.

Yixing walks over to Sehun who's still nursing her bubble tea on the floor and ruffles her hair. She glares at him playfully and tries to lash out at his legs but he evades her smoothly. Smirking, he offers his hand and, after putting down the cup, she takes it and allows him to pull her up.

"Hey," he says low enough for her ears only.

"Hey yourself." She pushes him lightly.

"It's been a while since we've danced together."

Sehun thinks back to last year when there were more active members of the club and she somehow got paired up with Yixing for the first partner dance of her life. She'll never forget it because afterwards she went home and complained to her stuffed unicorn, Horny, for hours about how awkward she was and how she never wanted to breathe the same air as Yixing ever again. "You sound like you've been dying to dance with me again."

"Maybe I have." Yixing shrugs.

Sehun looks at him strangely, unable to tell if he's joking or not. She's probably turning as red as a stop light but still she scoffs as she turns to join the other three in the center of the studio. "I'm better than I was last year. Let's see if you can keep up, junior boy."

 

"And then you-- Han, your hand is supposed to be on her lower back, not her butt." Jongin sighs as he corrects Han for the fourth time.

"Sorry, sorry. It slipped." Han grins cheekily as he slides his hand back up.

"I don't know why you thought a couple dance was a good idea when we all know Han thinks with his peen and not his equally as small brain." Sehun says, wishing they would hurry up and carry on with the choreography because Yixing’s hand is heavy and warm on her back and it’s weird.

"It's not small!"

Sehun looks over at Han and is unfazed by the glare he's sending her. "Sorry," she drawls, "I meant _microscopic_."

Han opens his mouth to retort but a soft hand on his cheek turns him away from the blond girl.

Minseok blinks up at him with her perfectly perfect round eyes and pouts. "Behave or our date after this is off. And that means no wandering hands either.”

Han shakes his head like a child who doesn’t want to have his toy taken away. "I'll be good!"

Sehun snorts. "Not only does he have a small dick, he has the mental age of a five year old." She glances at Minseok. "Remember that this is the kid who wants to father your future twenty babies and remember he is only an option if the very last man in this entire galaxy dies and all of the sperm banks have run out."


	5. after school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk and luhan go on a date, yixing is charming as always, and jongin learns chanyeol has a crush on someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reposted 3 chapters this time for anyone who might be new to this 2014 party

“Where do you wanna eat?” Minseok asks as she retrieves her bag from her locker and slams the door shut.

Nodding in the direction of the doors, Han pushes off the adjacent locker and starts to walk off with Minseok easily matching his pace. He shrugs, his own bookbag bouncing on his right shoulder. He’s trying his hardest to be cool because this is legitimate progress and, who knows, if today goes well maybe she’ll actually agree to be his girlfriend. “Noodles?” he suggests, thinking of all of the places within a reasonable distance and quickly ruling out McDonalds, Macho Taco, and that one small eatery one of his exes works at. Two are horrible places for a date and rule 34 of dating is never have the prospective girlfriend meet the past girlfriends.

Minseok hums as she ponders over his choice. Her loose bun bounces with the slight tilt of her head and Han sobs on the inside.

Everything about her is so cute. It’s like she was put on this planet with the sole purpose to turn him into a pile of stupid.

“Sounds good to me,” she says at last, offering him a pretty smile that quickly falls into an uncomfortable grimace. “And sorry about earlier.”

Han shakes his head and pats her on the back. “Nah, I’ll do something to deserve it later.”

That is true, Minseok realizes, suddenly not feeling as bad as she used to. Now that she thinks about it, she wouldn’t be surprised if Han’s said or done something to her and she never found out. How many times has he been a complete creep and gotten away with it?

Ew, why is she even taking him out to eat?

“I’ll drive,” Han offers, unknowingly yet effectively breaking Minseok’s train of thought as they pass through the exit doors and walk out into the parking lot. “Unless you want to.”

“Ah, actually, I took the bus today so even if I wanted to…” She scratches her nails along the rough strap of her bag and puffs air into one of her cheeks absentmindedly as she follows him to a black Lexus.

Han digs his keys out of his pocket to unlock the doors and just as Minseok pulls the passenger door open, he shuts it with his palm on the window.

Raising an eyebrow, Minseok slowly looks up from the handle to his face and stares at him like he just grew a third nipple in the middle of his forehead.

“That means you don’t have a way home, right?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Again, _why_ is she torturing herself like this?

“No, there are these things called buses — long, rectangular, carries a lot of people who either can’t or don’t want to drive, stops at multiple places including the street a couple blocks away from my house. Perhaps you’ve heard of ‘em.” She frowns.

Han crosses his arms over his chest. He has that disgusting smirk that he always makes when he’s trying to flirt with her on his face and she’s about five seconds from punching him in the gut and passing it off as a really fierce muscle spasm. “But, like, really, you—”

Minseok yanks the door open and it slams into his side. Ignoring his pained groans, she slips into the passenger seat. Before she closes the door, she says, “Get in the car, pretty boy. You’re wasting my time.”

Han involuntarily glares at her because he hates being called pretty and just hearing the word makes him irrationally angry. Rubbing his sore elbow, he walks around the front of the car and climbs into the driver’s seat. Minseok’s eyes are on him the entire time and the firm press of Han’s lips pushes into a childish pout at the attention.

“I was just saying…” he mumbles as he starts the car and shifts it into reverse to pull out of the space. “I could give you a ride home if you want.”

“This isn’t a date, Han,” Minseok emphasizes. “I also don’t want you to know where my house is.”

He sucks on the inside of his cheek. “Way to crush all of my dreams.”

“Maybe you should find better dreams.” When he doesn’t respond, she looks over at him and places her hand on his leg.

He flinches and takes his eyes off the road for a quick second to glance at her oddly.

“Your persistence is cute. Really.” She smiles at him softly and takes her hand back.

Glancing at her again, he catches the smile but instead of returning it, he focuses on the road in front of him and bites his lip.

Minseok’s smile widens and she chuckles when she notices the pink color to his ears. “Your approach is utter shit, on the other hand.”

He blinks and pops his lip from between his teeth. “Wow, okay, I was super happy for a sec there and then you ruined it.”

Minseok only shrugs.

 

Sehun stops outside the doors leading to the parking lot to dig around the pockets of her bookbag for her bus pass. She usually hitches a ride home from Minseok after club meetings but since Minseok is out torturing herself by voluntarily spending time with Han, she has to find another way home. No matter how much she hates the public buses around here, she doesn’t have enough for a taxi.

Finding her wallet wedged between her math binder and her psychology folder, she cracks it open, hoping the little plastic card is in there and not someplace useless like on her nightstand.

“What are you looking for?”

Jumping because she didn’t hear someone come up behind her, she gasps and drops her wallet. Snatching it off the floor, she turns around to glare at Yixing and his lazy smile.

He chuckles. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Making a noise of disbelief, Sehun reopens her wallet and quickly finds her bus pass squeezed into a slot with her debit card. “I thought you left,” she says, glancing at him shortly as she pockets her wallet.

“I was contemplating if I wanted to wait with Jongin for Chanyeol to get out of volleyball practice,” he replies, watching as Sehun heaves her bookbag onto her back and grabs her duffle bag. “Don’t you usually ride with Minseok? How are you getting home with all that?”

“Well, I plan to play a little game called ‘piss off a couple old ladies on the bus by taking up three of the handicap seats with my shit and refusing to move’.”

Yixing quirks a brow. “Do you want a lift?” he asks, knowing she isn’t joking about committing a social faux pas like that.

“From you?” She sniffs. “No, thanks.”

Yixing laughs through his nose and holds out his hand to take her duffle.

She eyes him warily. “I said no.”

“Mhm, I heard you.”

But he never puts his hand down and he has the most patient expression on his face and Sehun really curses her face for heating up over some stupid junior boy and his stupid chivalry.

Huffing, she hands over the bag with a scowl, immediately crossing her arms over her chest once her hands are free.

“Don’t look so mad.” Yixing ruffles her hair, grinning widely when she slaps his arm down. “It makes me want to tease you more.”

Having a feeling that she’s blushing harder than before, she turns around and walks out into the parking lot. “Shut up. Drive me home.” She waits until he’s in front of her, leading the way to his car (which is thankfully not a pick-up truck) before she drops the act and bites her lip, screaming internally.

After swearing off relationship drama after being rejected last year, she has no idea how to handle these sudden feelings.

Stupid Yixing.

  

Jongin taps his fingers against his thighs as he mumbles the words to Sistar’s Touch My Body. Yixing said he was going to the bathroom and, unless he’s taking a bath in the toilet, he should be back by now. Sighing, he tilts his head back, ‘ow’-ing under his breath when it thumps against the wall. Waking up his phone, he sees that Chanyeol’s practice should be over and she and the other girls should be coming out of the locker room soon.

As soon as he drops his arm to his side, two girls walk out of the girl’s locker room door across the hall, chatting about how much homework they have to turn in.

“Oh, hey, Jongin. Waiting for Yeol?” The tallest girl and the only one out of the two that Jongin recognizes, smiles at him.

He stares at her before he realizes that he needs to respond and he returns the smile with a pained, tight-lipped smile of his own. “H-Hey Zitao. And yeah.”

Zitao hums before waving goodbye and walking off, continuing her conversation with the other girl.

Jongin glances at the door as other members of the volleyball team file out. He shoves his hands into his pockets and tries to blend into the wall. He should really learn how to talk to girls other than Chanyeol, Sehun, and Minseok.

Chanyeol waves, a huge grin on her face, as she exits the locker room. She takes down her ponytail and wipes at the few beads of sweat beneath her bangs.

He smiles effortlessly at her. “Ready to go?”

Chanyeol nods and they start to walk to the exit. “You know, you don’t need to wait for me after my practices every week.”

“I’m already here on Wednesdays for dance and I don’t mind staying late the other days.” He shrugs. “Yixing was supposed to wait around with me today but only god knows where he went.”

“Text and ask if he’s still here.”

“Why?”

“So we don’t leave him here accidentally, genius.”

At the same time Jongin takes out his phone, Chanyeol gets a text of her own. “Oh, never mind. He’s with Sehun,” she says as she reads over Sehun’s text.

Jongin rolls his eyes, not surprised. “Of course he is.”

“He’s been talking to her a lot more lately. Do you think he likes her?” Chanyeol wonders, smiling at the thought. Sehun and Yixing would be sorta cute together. They’re not even together and she’s already jealous of how cute they would be as a couple.

“I hope not,” Jongin grumbles.

Chanyeol looks at him skeptically. “Do you…like Sehun?”

“Wh—” He covers his mouth, afraid he’s going to get sick. _Him_ liking _Sehun_?! “She’s like my sister!” he whispers, scandalized.

“You know some people are into that sort of thing,” Chanyeol comments, unable to keep a straight face when Jongin bumps their shoulders together. “If you don’t like her then why is it a problem if Yixing likes her? Hypothetically speaking.”

“Sehun can’t date until she’s twenty five,” Jongin says, completely serious.

Chanyeol rolls her eyes at his idiocy. “And what? Are you her father?”

“Yes.” Jongin nods.

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to push Jongin. She uses a little too much force in her arm and almost sends him tripping into a locker. “Sorry. But really, Jongin, Yixing seems like he would be a good boyfriend.”

He’s not too bothered by almost wiping out and shakes his head. “Absolutely not. I would know. I only hang out with pervs and tools.”

“At least you can admit it.”

Making a face, Jongin glances at the taller girl. “You’re not supposed to agree.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Your friends, not mine. But I don’t think Yixing is like them.” She blinks. “Why are you hating on Yixing as if he’s on Han’s level of supreme fuckboy?”

“Isn’t a little weird that he’s being so nice to her now? Like they’ve know each other for a year now and they’ve never been close enough to spend time with each other outside of club.”

Upon passing through the side exit doors facing the soccer and baseball fields, they head toward their bus stop.

“What’s wrong with them becoming closer friends? And if he does like her, feelings don’t just develop immediately. I didn’t fall for the guy I like as soon as I saw him either.”

It takes a couple seconds before what Chanyeol said clicks in Jongin’s mind. “You like someone?!”

 _Did I really admit that just now?_ Chanyeol groans under her breath. “Jong—”

“What’s his name so I can hunt him down and beat his face in.” He means it. He’ll go grab Han, Yixing, and whoever else and corner this kid somewhere and show him what hell feels like.

“Jo—”

He turns to her with a glare. “You can’t date until you’re married and that’s final.”

 

They find a two-person table toward the front of the restaurant after they order. Han tries to pull her chair out for her but it was already out so he pushes it back in and pulls it out with a cheesy grin and a, “For you, madam.”

Minseok can’t help but laugh at him and roll her eyes as she takes a seat. It’s things like this that confuse her because he has his moments where he’s _sort of_ cute but nine times out of ten he’s the enemy of all women. She starts to say something but then her ringtone plays through her bag and she gets distracted by Sehun’s text about how if she goes missing, the kidnapper is Yixing.

Han is perfectly content with staring at her shamelessly as she responds to her texts. Her cheeks round when she giggles and she’s so damn cute, it hurts. Even after she places her phone down on the table and sips absentmindedly at her lemonade while looking out the large glass front window, he continues to stare, offering up a smirk whenever she looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

He stops when the server brings their food out, not noticing how hungry he was until there’s a pulled pork sandwich sitting in front of him and a small bowl of noodles and a grilled chicken salad in front of Minseok.

“Are you gonna eat all of that?” Han asks before taking a typical alpha male bite out of his sandwich.

Stabbing a chunk of chicken and lightly dipping it in the tomato sauce covering her noodles, she nods. “Sure am. All I had for lunch was five french fries and a fruit cup because I had to finish a chem lab.”

Humming sympathetically, Han nods and returns to his sandwich. He doesn’t know what else to say. It’s weird. Like he’s actually afraid of fucking up this non-date.

Minseok appreciates the silence, surprised that Han isn’t talking her ear off with a bunch of perverted nonsense. She doesn’t think there’s ever been a time where she’s felt even remotely comfortable around him. If he was like this all the time, maybe she wouldn’t mind going out with him. She chews on the inside of her cheek as she thinks. Putting her fork down, she wipes at the corners of her lips with her finger. “Han, can I ask you something?”

He glances up at her. His cheeks are filled with food and she almost giggles ( _giggles)_ at the way he holds up his hand and tries to finish chewing as quickly as possible. “Yeah, go ahead, shoot.”

“Do you like me?”

Han stares at her and blinks twice. He sits up straight and clears his throat. “Minseok, I’m sorry, but that has to be the dumbest question I’ve ever heard,” he says. “I’m pretty sure everyone knows that I like you.”

Minseok rolls her eyes. “No, I mean, do you actually like me? As in, I-want-to-date-you kind of like me, not I-want-to-have-sex-with-you kind of like me.”

His heart stops at the mention of the forbidden word but he reels himself in. Despite popular belief, he _is_ capable of keeping his hormones in check. He just wasn’t expecting for any of their conversations to take this turn today and he knows that depending on what he says, everything might very quickly go to shit.

Minseok sighs and shakes her head when he takes too long to respond. “You know what, forget it.”

Han frowns himself and hunches over, propping his elbow up on the small, round table. “I’m going to be honest with you, okay? Yeah, I want to have sex with you.”

Well that’s no surprise but it disappoints her for some reason nonetheless. “Now that I think about it, this isn’t really a proper place to have this conversation.”

“But I legitimately like you, Minseok. As in, I want to be that guy who comes into school early on Valentine’s Day and obnoxiously fills your locker with rose petals and who interrupts your first period class to give you a teddy bear half your height at the risk of getting detention-kind of like you.”

Minseok blinks at the serious expression on Han’s face.

He looks up at her in surprise when she suddenly stands and grabs her bag off the back of her chair. “Where are you—”

“Hush.” She holds up her hand at him before touching her cheeks. Okay, not warm. Good. “I think my heart just skipped,” she mutters to herself, horrified.

“Are you okay?”

She glances down at his wide, concerned eyes before shaking her head. “I need to go. I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watches her power-walk out of the restaurant, still touching her cheeks and mumbling to herself. He waits until she’s out of view before he leans back in the chair and crosses his arms over his chest, a cocky grin spreading across his face. He didn’t think that would actually work.

Damn, he’s too good.


End file.
